


Triggers

by Totallynotashieldagent



Series: Alex And Reader [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Enhanced Reader, F/M, Fluff, fluff with plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: Reader is an enhanced but controlling yourself is much more difficult when you never wanted it in the first place.





	Triggers

**Author's Note:**

> Request by - PRGirl08
> 
> Request - Can I have a Alex Summers/reader story where the reader has similar powers as Alex and he helps her control it?

You were an enhanced, maybe that's why you didn't have control over yourself.

 

You could shoot energy blasts out of your hands but you had terrible control. Whenever you knew you couldn't stop it, you'd put your arms against yourself, which resulted in your body being almost always covered in bruises along with having a sprained or fractured bone every now and then as well. 

 

When you were rescued by Logan, he brought you back the school. He told you about a man named Charles Xavier and how he helped people like you. 

 

"People like me?" You'd whispered as you stared at your hands 

 

"Sure, kid," Logan stated casually, "There's a pair of brothers who can do what you can," 

 

He said it in a way that made you feel almost normal again. 

 

When you got to the school, you were greeted by a man in a wheelchair that had bright blue eyes and a welcoming smile. 

 

"Hello, my dear," He said, "You must be Y/N, I'm Charles Xavier. We're very glad that you decided to come along with Logan, here," 

 

"I didn't really have a choice, stay and die or come and maybe learn about myself," You scoffed 

 

"Well, yes. He did mention about your little predicament," Charles nodded

 

"We'll deal with that in the morning. For now, Jean will show you to your room," He gestured to the young red-haired woman that was walking towards you 

 

She politely showed you around and then brought you to a dorm. 

 

"You'll be with a few others in this room," Jean explained 

 

"Is that a good idea?" You asked, "I don't have any control over myself. I don't want to cause an accident," You explained

 

"Yes, the Professor told me about your abilities. That's why you've been put in a room with people who're almost indestructible," She told you with a smile and that put you at ease 

 

A few weeks passed and you were training with Jean and Charles, to be able to control yourself by the whole _mind over matter_  theory. It clearly wasn't working for you but these people were kind to you and gave you a home when you had nothing at all, so you kept to yourself and didn't protest. 

 

Jean came to you one day and said that you wouldn't be training with her or the Professor anymore. 

 

"I'm sorry for not being able to do better," You sighed 

 

"No, no, it's not that," She explained quickly, "We just think that maybe you'll do better with Alex," Jean told you

 

"Who?" You asked

 

"Alex, he's Scott's, my boyfriend's older brother," She told you, "You haven't met him because he was away with Hank, but he's had similar control issues too," Jean said with a smile

 

"Oh, umm, alright," You nodded 

 

"Great!" Jean clapped her hands together with excitement, "You can go to the basement training rooms after lunch," 

 

Before you could ask where they were, she projected a mental map into your head and you just nodded as a thank you. 

 

Lunch was uneventful as you were still the very new kid at the school in the middle of the year. Logan was kind enough to sit with you whenever he had time but even then, you preferred to keep your head down. 

 

After lunch, you found your way to the basement. 

 

"What are you wearing?" You hear someone call out to you 

 

You turned to see a tall blonde boy with blue eyes and a smile that looked like trouble. 

 

"Uhh, what?" You were confused 

 

"I asked, what are you wearing?" He gestured to your tracksuit 

 

"This is what I'm comfortable in," You mumbled

 

"Yeah, well, it's not training gear," He said as he walked ahead you, nodding for you to follow him 

 

He showed you a half-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts that reached till your knees, "Put this on," He asked you 

 

You decided not to protest and changed your clothes. 

 

When you came out of the lockers, the blue-eyed boy's widened in shock with all the bruises that covered you. 

 

"Oh, I'm sorry," He started, "I didn't know. I wouldn't have asked," 

 

"It's alright," You whispered

 

"I'm Alex, by the way," He told you as you followed him into a chamber 

 

"Y/N," You gave him your name

 

"Yeah, the Professor told me about you," Alex said

 

The room he brought you in had various targets in place. 

 

"Wait, you want me to actually shoot?" You exclaimed 

 

"Well, yeah. That's the point," Alex shrugged 

 

"No, no, the point was for me to control it. Not use it!" You said as your breathing got strained and your hands glowed a red hue. 

 

Emotions usually triggered your powers, right now being one of those moments. 

 

You put your hands against your stomach as you folded your arms and bent down. 

 

"Y/N," Alex came closer but he wasn't fast enough and an energy blast pushed you through you, sending a small shockwave through the room 

 

"Well, now you know where the bruises come from," You laughed as you passed out. 

 

When you came to, you were in a bigger room than the one you were given. Alex was sitting in a chair next to you. 

 

"Why am I here?" You asked as you got out of bed 

 

"Woah, where are you going?" Alex shot up

 

"I'm going to my room," You said slowly 

 

"No. You're staying here until I think you're well enough," He stated as he blocked your way 

 

"Fine," You sat back down on the bed grumpily 

 

He sat beside you, "Why did you do that," He asked you, nudging your shoulder with his to get your attention.

 

"Do what?" You were genuinely confused 

 

"Hurt yourself like that," He looked at you with concern 

 

"Oh," You looked down at your hands which were resting in your lap, "I just..." You sighed deeply, "They turned me into this to hurt people. I never wanted to. So, even if I can't control it, at least I'm not hurting anyone else," You confessed 

 

"That's pretty noble, you know," Alex gave you a lopsided smile that made your heart melt, you almost wondered how he would feel against you. 

 

You shook yourself out of those thoughts and begun to stand up, but he held your hand. 

 

"I'd really prefer if you stayed," He said again but when you looked down to his hand, he let go yours. 

 

"Umm.." You weighed your words, "Maybe we could have another session in the basement," You asked, hoping you'd say yes, and he did. 

 

You two walked out of the room and were encountered with darkness. 

 

"Alex," You took his name and he hummed a response, "What time is it?" 

 

"A little after eleven," He whispered 

 

"What?!" You exclaimed and Alex shushed you to be quiet because everyone was asleep.

 

"I can barely see anything," You whispered

 

"I know the way," He said as he took your hand, "Come on," Alex dragged you behind him and you just followed

 

You were silent until you got to the chamber. 

 

"Y/N," Alex said, "The point of this isn't that you don't use your powers," He came to stand behind you, "The reason for this exercise is so you can use them properly," He told you as he helped you stand in front of the targets. 

 

"But they just get triggered by themself," You sighed, "I don't know how to _turn it on_ " 

 

"What triggers it?" Alex asked you 

 

"My emotions I guess," You explained 

 

"Well, that should be easy, sweetheart," He whispered to you as he stood dangerously close to you and swallowed hard. 

 

He made you hand with your right hand stretched out in front of you, aiming for the target in the middle. 

 

"You know why the Professor asked you to train with me," Alex asked and you shook your head, "Because I asked for you especially," 

 

Your hand was starting to glow, "Umm, Alex," You started but he cut you off by holding your arm to aim properly. 

 

"You were saying," He teased you and a large energy blast shot through you, hitting the target in the middle and you gasped loudly. 

 

His other arm went around your waist, "I guess I found your trigger, babe," He whispered to you 

 

"I, uhh..." You were at a loss for words

 

He turned you around and you met his beautiful blue eyes. 

 

"You wanna talk about it over dinner with me?" He asked you 

 

"What?" You said

 

"Dinner date," Alex said again, "Figure out your other triggers too," He gave a soft laugh which made you smile. 

 

"Yeah," You whispered 

 

"Perfect," He exclaimed, "Now let's get you to your room," 

 

You nodded and followed him. The walk back was silent but when he got you back to your room, he asked if he could kiss you goodnight. 

 

The question made you laugh because he was a tease in the chamber and now he was being the polite gentleman. When you nodded a yes, he gave you a soft kiss on your cheek. 

 

You weren't expecting it but within the very small moment that the kiss lasted for, you blew open the door behind you. 

 

 _This will be a long night,_  You thought as every student and teacher came running to the hall where you and Alex were, your blushing red faces and Charles wheeling in to tell everyone that they shouldn't worry. 

 

 _Please be careful in the future, you both_ , You heard Charles' voice echo in your head and you nodded weakly as you were assigned new rooms and Alex walked away with a soft smile on this face. 


End file.
